Waterlogged
by g33kg1rl
Summary: Leonardo has a fantasy he deems too intense to ever share with his brothers - fortunately for him, his brothers found out. OT4 Turtlecest slash, Leonardo/everyone, lemon and Leonardo's autoerotic asphyxiation fetish fantasy.


Author: Melissa the Damgel (a.k.a. g33kg1rl)  
Title: Waterlogged  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Orgy OT4 (yes! and it's the only one I'll probably ever write XD )  
Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles. damnit.  
Summary: Leonardo has a fantasy he deeps too intense to ever share with his brothers - fortunately for him, his brothers found out.  
Warnings: Asphyxiation fetish

-------------- -------------

Waterlogged

By: Melissa the Damgel

It all started when Leonardo walked into Donatello's laboratory as silent as death. He stood there, playing with one of Don's machines, not daring to look at him, but not allowing Donnie to ignore him either. Donatello watched him for almost half an hour before Leo finally plucked up the courage to say anything. His cheeks were aflame and his eyes darted about to stare at anything other than Donatello, "So uh... how long can we hold our breath under water?" he mumbled, picking at a loose wire

Donnie's face twisted in confusion, "What are you talking about? We've trained in holding our breath – and incidentally, you were the worst at it."

Shaking his head and scowling at the fact Don was poking fun his weakness, Leo decided to ignore that detail and focus on his question – which only got him fidgeting all the more. "I mean um... like... if we were... uh... fighting under water." He stumbled out.

Donatello frowned and considered his brother, "For you, probably no more than thirty minutes."

Leo shot a glare at Don. He finally nodded faintly and shrugged as though not sure what else to do... so he turned around and walked off.

Staring after his brother with complete confusion written across his face, Donatello shook his head and decided today was one of those days that he should just not ask.

A few days later, Leonardo once again displayed this new quirk in his behavior. Sneaking into the shower to have sex with a brother wasn't exactly abnormal, but what was, was the way he wanted it...

He asked Mikey to take him and Michelangelo was all too happy to oblige - after all, a naked and horny Leo with him in the shower was more than enough to get his young blood plumping excitedly. But instead of turning around to face the wall or lean against it, Leo slid down to lay upon the tiles, spreading his legs as far as they would go with the water spraying down into his face and causing him to sputter now and then. He wouldn't even allow Mikey to try and block the water either. He held his breath, his mouth partly open as he moved under Mike, his lips moving as though begging him for more. A crease formed across his brow and he bucked harder, straining for something.... but ultimately, in the end, Mike couldn't help but feel his brother was disappointed in his performance. Leo tried to reassure him, but Mikey pouted and went to cuddle with Raph later that night, so totally bummed.

It wasn't till Raphael caught him in the bathroom, face thrust under the water so there was no way he could breathe and jacking off while the spray continued to flood the sink that it finally tipped them all off....

"This is so fucked up!" Raphael grunted, lifting his arms as he paced back and forth in Donatello's room. Mikey sat up on one of the tables - his hands in front of him and in his lap like Donnie had ordered in an attempt to preserve his inventions' life spans – while the three discussed this new dilemma.

Michelangelo pouted, fiddling with his thumbs, "So he WAS disappointed!" His blue eyes welled up and Donatello winced and patted his knee reassuringly.

"It's not that." He attempted lamely before giving up as those big blue eyes released the flood of tears that ultimately began to fall.

"Look, I ain't doin' it!" Raph snapped, glaring at Don and then Mikey. The two were silent for a moment, neither sure if they could do such a thing either. But, mildly surprised Raph was so against the idea.

"Raphie, we need too." Donatello explained, sighing loudly. "I'm sure it wouldn't be that big of a deal if it wasn't because its Leo's mating season." He glared – Leonardo had ambushed him in the lab just the other day, trying to convince Donatello that sex at 3 in the morning after a long day and an even longer battle with the foot was the perfect time for it; and Leo had nearly smother himself in his pillow in an attempt to fulfill this asphyxiation fetish of his.

Mikey winced, "Yeah... and the hormones were pretty bad this morning too. I nearly jacked off under the table at breakfast!"

Raphael's face twisted up, "Ew, Mike, keep that crap to yourself will ya?"

Mikey could only grin. "You're just mad 'cause you didn't get to suck me off."

"Guys, back to the subject at hand!" Donatello stood from his computer chair, interrupting the two before they could really get started. A blushing Raphael looked away and grunted, crossing his arms and Mikey only grinned, swinging his legs back and forth where he sat on the table. Don sighed - yeah, this was going to be a long meeting.

"Well; if ya ask me, it's all about the water. The guy's got a hard on for water." Raphael stated.

"The Raph-Dudes got a point." Mike nodded, pointing at said brother.

Donatello agreed, his hand cupping his chin as he narrowed one eye to consider his options. The room was still and silent and the humming of his computers overpowered most other noises outside of the room. But a snap and grinning Donnie told the other two clear as day that he had it - and the other two grinned.

------ ------

It was pure and utter chaos. Leo was half dizzy just watching Michelangelo run around the lair like he was on the largest sugar rush of his life; gather this and that up and stuffing it into a bag as he went. Raphael was content with his position in life of grumbling loudly and pounding on his punching bag (which wasn't helping because Leonardo could still see every muscle in his shoulders tense all the more the longer it took for Donnie to say goodbye to Splinter.

The fact that Donatello had gone to Splinter first before they usually left for a patrol set alarm bells ringing in Leo's head. What the shell was going on? And why the hell did Mikey need a rubber ducky?

"Okay." Donatello announced once Splinter patted his shoulder with a smile and slipped back into his study.

Raphael looked up and grunted, slowly unwinding the athletic tape from his fingers "Ready?"

A simple nod and whoop from Mike had the brothers grabbing their gear and heading off into the sewers. Leo tried to take the lead, but Michelangelo latched onto his arm and nearly purred in delight as he nuzzled against him, smiling up at him all bright and gorgeous as though asking him a question Mike wasn't sure if he wanted to agree too. And even Raph and Don were careful to keep in front of him. The two whispered back and forth, peeking at him now and then. Another thing that had Leo twitching nervously in place was the simple fact they weren't taking the normal route up to the surface. They ended up appearing in a water basin storage center.

Leo stared into the crisp and clear water, his heart racing and something inside of him begging to touch that water and allow it to embrace him like a lover, touching him everywhere and- he jerked away from Michelangelo and stumbled into the wall. "What the shell are you three up too? We should be up on the surface!

Raphael smirked and crossed his arms. "That's a first." Mike giggled in a mixture of nervousness and pure delight as he nodded in agreement.

Don smiled but he continued to stare at Leo as he offered out his hand to him. "I thought we could go for a swim instead. Splinter thought it would be a good idea if we took a night off."

Leonardo's heart pounded in his chest and he swore he felt a cold sweat rain down on him - which wasn't helping the situation any. He wanted to get in that water – God, did he ever! But he was terrified. "I'll just go back home then..." Leo motioned behind him uselessly.

"But Leo, we thought you would enjoy it." Michelangelo piped up, reaching out to take his hand and tug on it. "We're going to play."

"Yeah Fearless, we're going to 'play'." Raphael's deep, rumbling voice was enough to get all three shivering and looking to the red clad turtle with varying mixtures of lust.

Leo licked his lips and managed to suppress his churr. He stared at Raphael, who seemed to know exactly what he wanted, then looked at Donatello, who had a very confident smile on his face with those all knowing eyes promising to take care of him; and then Michelangelo, who was already tugging on his tail and leaning up to whisper into his ear, "Your ass is so mine tonight. I'm going to satisfy you this time and you'll enjoy it because you're my nasty water bitch. Got it?"

A moan finally did leave his lips and Leo clawed at the wall behind him, his cheeks flushing and his brow knitting together sharply. "I can't!" He shouted, trembling even as he leaned into Mike.

"Why?" Donatello asked, taking Raphael's hand to stop him before he said anything.

Leo stared at Donnie and shuddered, biting his lip and begging him with his eyes to take him home. Anything but this; anything other than letting them know!

Donatello moved a step closer and Raphael leaned in, placing a hand near Mikey's head as Mike moved in to kiss Leo's throat. "Come on dude, why not?"

Shaking his head and looking away from Don only to look into Raphael's determined face while Michelangelo made short work of claiming his neck; Leonardo was completely encompassed by those he loved more than anything, and yet, he had never felt so trapped by them in his life. He couldn't!

"Leo." Raphael rumbled.

Donatello reached out to cup his cheek and smile sweetly, "What is it, Leo? What's wrong."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Leo trembled, grasping onto Michelangelo as tightly as possible. "I... I.... I want you to hold me under the water..." He whispered out torturously.

He waited for it, he was terrified, he was so damn scared what they would think of him! Who wanted to nearly drown while getting fucked? It didn't seem normal! It didn't seem like someone sane or accomplished or... or someone like him... it didn't seem like something a normal person would want. Why was he so screwed up?

"Okay." Michelangelo whispered, kissing his cheek gently.

What? "What?" Leo gasped.

"Okay." Donatello repeated and smiled, sliding his hand down his shoulder to take his wrist and tugging on it gently.

"Yeah, whatever ya want. Come on then." Raphael said, sort of rubbing his hand across Leo's head with a smug grin before he winked at him and turned, being the first to dive in.

Leo licked his lips again, shivering thanks to one last tail tug from Mike before he too went jumping into the 'pool' with a cannon ball.

Leo looked to Donatello one last time.

Tugging on Leonardo's wrist, Donnie's small, sure smile made him look so cool and collected, and that tilt of his head help but drive home the fact Don was still waiting for the okay from Leo before anything happened. Leonardo couldn't help but admire him, he was so damn cute and yet so confident! "Don't worry Leo, we'll take care of you." He then pulled him towards the water and they both dove in.

At first it felt so awkward... but Mikey quickly broke the ice by shoving his hand between Leo's legs and churring loudly once they surfaced.

Nearly doubling over with a moan, Leonardo shivered and clung to Mike and then to Raphael as he swam up behind him, his hands planting firmly on Leo's hips and holding him in place - his lips bobbing in and out of the water.

Donatello slid in close and whispered to him, his breath tickling his ear and his lips and brushing across hyper sensitive skin. "If you want up, you just have to squeeze my hand. I'll hold it the entire time; got it?"

Leonardo could only nod. He was so hard! Not only was he encased in water, but he was surrounded by his lovers. He tilted his head back, resting it against Raphael's chest, gasping several more times for air. "'Kay."

"Okay, take a breath." Mike whispered.

Don shook his head against the gasp Leo gave. "No, larger than that."

Leo took a moment to breathe and inhaled slowly.

"No, larger than that Fearless. We know how much of a pussy you are when holding your breath; so take a nice long breath." He ordered, gripping his hips all the tighter.

Leo glared for a moment then flushed faintly and closed his eyes, focusing carefully on expanding his lungs and taking in as much oxygen as he could before he was pushed under the water.

That alone was a thrill. He wanted to moan the moment the water lapped up over his head and officially surrounded every inch of him in a watery tomb while hands caressed and grabbed at his body. He held back the moan and bit his lip as Mikey's fingers found his erection as it slid into the water and he grabbed onto Raphael's arm tightly as Mike moved his hand smoothly over his heated flesh, warming it just before letting the cool water hit his cock again.

The three turtles above him quickly took large, deep breaths before slipping under the water with Leo and dragging him further down into the water to the splendid device Donatello had built to hold Leo in place so that all three of them could enjoy him at once.

Leo was quickly strapped down - just one simple strap across the middle that was easily pulled free if an emergency arose. Leo's hand darted out and gripped Donatello's hand, holding it firmly but careful not to squeeze too tightly.

His eyes were dilated and hungry, his cock bobbing in the water. Raphael moved in close, gripping the back of Leo's head and turning him to look up at him. He smirked before forcing a kiss into Leonardo's mouth, their tongues quick dueling for dominance – which was a turn on in itself because even though Leo was strapped down and helpless, he was still trying to find some foot hold of control in all of this. Michelangelo smirked and winked at Donatello before he ducked down behind Leo and flipped his tail up so he could shove his tongue against and then past Leo's puckered opening.

Leonardo's mouth opened wide and a few bubbles escaped but he managed to his breath. His eyes rolled back into his head and he writhed, arching and clawing at Raphael's arm while tugging on Donatello's wrist.

Raphael straightened, tugging Donatello closer to Leo and motioning him towards their brother even as he reached under his own shell and pulled his cock out and thrust it quickly into the wide open mouth.

Leonardo made a faint noise in the back of his throat as Raphael's tangy sex filled his mouth and he suckled upon his bitter-sweet taste. He rolled his tongue across the burning flesh, over the bulbous head and lapping up the faint traces of his cum.

Raphael's head fell backwards and he scrunched his face up in pleasure. He grasped his brother's head, holding him in place as he began to thrust his hips against Leo's lips. Bubbles escaped his nose now and then as he moved, loving Leo's mouth more and more.

Donatello ducked down and nuzzled against Leo's cock, his tongue sneaking out to run slowly and leisurely across the length of it, circling it slowly but not taking it into his mouth. Watching Leo's hips undulate between his mouth and Mikey's torturous tongue while he rimmed him and began the careful process of stretching his ass in the most pleasurable way their Fearless leader loved; it was a reward in itself.

Licking his lips and pulling away from Leonardo's mouth, Raphael looked down at Leo and smirked, shoving his fingers between those lips so that tongue of his would keep moving and lolling between the two large digits.

Michelangelo nipped and nibbled at Leo's butt as he pushed a finger into his brother, thrusting it carefully in and out of it as he pressed against the hot walls of his brother's body and smirking as he felt cold water inch its way into him as well before quickly heating up.

Stroking himself as he watch Donatello tickle the head of Leonardo's cock with the tip of his tongue, Raphael pulled his fingers from Leo's lips and reached out, snagging Donatello's shell and jerking him towards him, his fingers easily finding Donatello's ass and pushing his finger into him. Donatello threw his head back and shook his head against Raph's shoulder and he reached back to grasp Raphael's wrist – not to stop him, but purely from the surprise the abrupt breaching brought on. His dick slid from his body and he whimpered in his chest as the cold water attacked the heated organ - and then Leonardo's hands and mouth were not far behind.

The same moment Leonardo stuffed Donatello's cock into his mouth to suckle like a lollypop, Michelangelo straightened up and shoved himself into Leo's body. Churrs erupted deep within his chest and he writhed, fighting against the odd device Donnie had made to hold him in place and against the two hot rods he had in his body. It felt wonderful. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move all that much, and he was being forced open on all sides... he was so hard!

Donatello shuddered and lightly held the back of Leo's head as his brother bobbed over his aching erection; that hot tongue sliding over him, that searing mouth suckling so hard on him.... then he felt Raphael's teeth sink into his neck and Raph's cock thrust into his body. Raphael's powerful movements thrust him forward involuntarily, causing Donnie to buck between the two joys he was experiencing.

Michelangelo bared his teeth and jerked his hips forward, angling his thrusts to hit Leo just right inside and whimpering in his throat when he felt those insides tighten and clench around him. A smile broke out over his face; Leo had to be enjoying this! He reached down to touch the bobbing erection near Leo's belly and Leo's ass tightened immediately as his fingers curled around him and began stroking that neglected length.

Raphael and Michelangelo met eyes and the two smirked, staring directly at the other as their thrusts began to match, their movements more powerful as they took their brothers. Donatello's head feel back upon Raphael's shoulder again and he lightly pulled on Leo's head to hurry up.

Leonardo groaned and trembled, bobbing his head faster over the cock as he bucked back against Mikey, begging him to move faster and harder, to fill him completely and make him feel like the whore he was at that very moment. Begging his brothers to nearly drown him during sex... God... Dreams do come true! He couldn't breath, his lungs burned, his body was weightless and cool, and he felt both trapped and completely free. He felt so restricted and without being able to say a word with a cock stuffed in his mouth and another thrusting into him, Leonardo didn't care if he drowned; he loved this and wanted more – he grabbed Donnie's thighs and pulled him closer, his head bobbing over him faster and his tongue working harder over him. This was a fantasy come true.

Squeezing Leonardo's cock and forcing a hard thrust into him, Michelangelo churred deep in his chest. It was getting harder to hold his breath, he wanted to pant, he wanted to talk, he wanted to tell Leo just how tight his ass and what a good little bitch he was – and he wanted so badly to hear the other's voices. Donnie was so breathy, and Raphael so loud as though every movement was an effort in causing as much pleasure as possible, and Leo… Leo made these little whimpering noises when he was taken, and he missed those the most!

Leo choked on Donnie's cock as he nearly screamed, his body jerking and thrusting back against Michelangelo as his cock erupted and spewed forth his seed, tainting the water around him and sending traces of white cum floating around his body and then fading into the water around them. Michelangelo threw his head back, pounding harder into him, his fingers digging into his hips and his insides burning as his release knotted his insides – and just like that, he released into Leonardo's willing body, bubbles escaping from his mouth and his hips thrusting harder against Leo's body till he finally began to wilt inside of him.

Raphael growled in his throat and reached out, locking his hands with Donnie's as he sped up his own thrusts, forcing Leo's head to bob and swallow down Donatello's cock faster as he twisted and stimulated every inch of Donnie's ass as he could. Donatello's throat bobbed as he shook his head, holding Leo's head more tightly. With a sudden jerk and a sharp arch of his back, Donatello opened his mouth and bubbles escaped as he released, filling Leo's mouth with his cum and coating his tongue in his seed. Raphael smirked, so triumphant in outlasting them all as well as forcing Donnie into a back arching orgasm. Only with that satisfaction of outlasting them all did he too orgasm hard and long, bucking his hips against Don sharply, his teeth clamping down hard onto his neck and groaned deep in his chest as his cock gave a spasm and emptied everything within the mechanic.

Limp and almost dead to the world, Donatello and Raphael slowly made it up to the surface as Mikey jerked the strap off and pulled a tired and dazed Leo to the surface.

They broke free of the water together and all four of them inhaled so sharply and so violently it was like an explosion had nearly gone off around them. Sweet air filled their lungs and they gasped it, making lover to the oxygen as it filled them and replenished their bodies. They tiredly moved to the edge of the pool and crawled back onto dry land, laying limp and piled together as they shivered and gasped, finally offering out moans they had been denied under the water.

Leonardo churred suddenly and shuddered, reaching down between his legs to rub himself once again, licking his lips as he panted, spreading his legs farther apart obscenely so he could stroke himself. Soon, three other hands joined him and Leonardo trembled, arching into the fingers and whimpering loudly. He once again rocked under another orgasm, coating their hands with his seed and enjoying it all the more as they forced their fingers towards his mouth for him to lick clean.

Raphael chuckled softly and Donnie smiled whimsically. "Mmm, I think he liked it." Don whispered.

"He's a slut." Raphael whispered back into Donnie's ear.

Michelangelo rumbled happily and slapped Leo's butt, "Don't ever be disappointed with my sexing again or next time I'm shoving your head in a bucket of water and fucking you raw."

Leonardo groaned and shuddered.

Don smiled sleepily, snuggling against his brothers. "I think he likes that idea, Mike." He sighed.

"Good, cause I'm so doin' that tomorrow." Mike purred and then passed out - as did the rest of them.

~The End~

--------------- --------------

Well, I hope you enjoyed this XD It's probably the one and only time I'll write an OT4. I wrote this about a year ago actually - and at the time i was reading up on the Red Eared Slider's mating habits, and one thing I noted was they mate in the water - so then I started thinking; well, what if Leo was having that urge to mate, and the water played into it? - and thusly this was born. You'll have to thank Robina for getting on my case to get this edited, she did the first run through and I just finished last night, so ... yes, I hope you enjoyed it XD tell me what you think! I do love reviews!

~Melissa the Damgel


End file.
